


Toi et moi

by Psychoslasher



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelle est réellement la nature de la relation entretenue par Barney Ross et Conrad Stonebanks? Rating M pour la suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toi et moi

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages n'est à moi (mince alors).

Précision: Et oui ceci est bien un slash entre deux tas de muscles du cinéma. J'invente leur passé. Désolée de casser le mythe des hommes d'action amateurs de jolies femmes et qui explosent tout sur leur passage, mais bon je ne tiens pas à en faire de la guimauve non plus ni les féminiser. Et comme on dit il ne faut pas juger les apparences ;)

Flashback

Conrad Stonebanks n'avait pas seulement été le co-fondateur des Expendables, ni un traître ou assassin. Il avait été bien plus, surtout pour Barney Ross et c'est pourquoi cette mission le mettait grandement sur les nerfs. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans les Docks, une multitude de souvenirs était remontée à la surface, et pas tous des bons. Dès le début Conrad avait montré une singularité vicieuse pour la violence gratuite. Il faisait plus de mal que nécessaire lors des missions, et n'hésitait pas à agresser des civils pour leur soutirer la plus innocente des informations. Barney était le seul à pouvoir le canaliser, jusqu'au jour où il s'en prit à l'un des leurs pour une raison restée obscure à ce jour. Le lendemain le jeune soldat mêlé à la dispute fut retrouvé poignardé à son domicile. Tout juste alertés, les Expendables s'étaient rendus sur les lieux et rendirent hommage à leur ami tombé. La majorité avait pensé à une vengeance ou une dispute ayant mal tournée. "Quels lâches" avait craché le plus énervé de la bande. Barney, lui, avait le regard tourné vers Conrad, dont le visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Non pas qu'il ne soit insensible, mais ce jeune était tout de même des leurs. Ross le prit à part et après lui avoir demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, le questionna au sujet de leur accrochage de la veille. Stonebanks tout à coup fronça les sourcils, prêt à une attaque verbale intense, mais Barney leva les mains pour le calmer. Après tout ce n'était pas le moment. Mais jamais cette affaire ne fut résolue et Barney garda toujours à l'esprit que son ami savait quelque chose. Une semaine plus tard, l'équipe de soldats se rendait au Brésil pour démanteler un des plus récents cartels de la drogue mais qui commençait à faire des ravages. Conrad prit une balle dans le ventre et une autre dans la cuisse. Barney le veilla sans arrêt à l'hôpital, il était comme un frère pour lui. Mais le médecin lui conseilla de rentrer chez lui estimant qu'il devait aussi prendre du repos.

Après trois jours de coma, Conrad sortit sans un mot et partit de suite en direction du domicile de son ami. Il sonna à la porte. Barney lui, ouvra la porte et fut surpris de trouver Conrad devant lui. Il n'était pas au courant de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il lui eut à peine posé la question que son ami l'enlaça, doucement et de plus en plus fort. Mais pas de façon amicale. Barney était au courant de cette tendance jamais exprimée venant de Conrad, mais dans un tel monde de muscles et de danger qu'était le leur ce n'était pas évident. Il l'avait deviné bien avant Stonebanks lui-même. Sans pour autant savoir que ce jour-là son ami et frère d'arme allait l'embrasser de façon tout à fait langoureuse, le visage révulsé par un besoin inassouvi depuis trop longtemps. Ce besoin les conduisit jusqu'au lit de Barney, qui céda vite aux avances de son ami.

Mais quelques jours plus tard rien que de repenser à ce moment, Ross en était perturbé. En effet la trahison de Conrad, passé du mauvais côté, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Comment avait-il pu flancher ainsi et en si peu de temps? Pensait-il à ses frères? Ou à son pays? En tout cas ce fut la plus grosse fêlure que ressentit Barney durant toute sa vie.

Fin flashback

Et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait à lui courir après, n'ayant pas réussi à le tuer des années plus tôt. Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur lui? Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, un souvenir en particulier ne lui quittait pas l'esprit. Cette fameuse nuit. Les années lui avait plutôt réussi à cette ordure. Cette ordure...L'idée de penser du mal de son ancien frère, et amant, lui répugnait. Il voulait à tout prix lui parler, mais ce serait peine perdue désormais, Conrad était aussi énervé contre lui qu'un chien enragé contre son maître. Il ne devait en aucun cas aggraver les choses, les jeunes étaient entre ses mains. Et la cruauté lui était familière. Il avait bien failli tuer Hale Caesar pour lui faire du mal. Cependant il pouvait faire bien pire... comme torturer un groupe de jeunes soldats tout en filmant la scène. La dernière vidéo reçue était suffisante pour Barney, il ne le laisserait pas faire de mal à sa jeune équipe. De plus Lee et les autres s'étaient amenés, pour son plus grand plaisir. Sa famille au grand complet était réunie et maintenant ils pénétraient dans ces fichus immeubles blindés de C4 et entourés par l'armée. Galgo et Gunnar, ses accros de la détente, décalquaient tout sur leur passage. Ils durent se séparer pour retrouver les jeunes, mais au plus vite au vu du nombre d'assaillants qui se pointaient vers les bâtisses. Ils étaient mal, et en plus de cela ils les retrouvèrent tous, exceptée Luna. Mars articula :

\- Après nous avoir battus, Stonebanks a demandé à ses gars de partir. Il a commencé à nous torturer à sa façon. J'avais l'impression que ça durait des plombes... je n'en pouvais plus j'ai fait semblant de m'évanouir.

Le jeune homme était couvert de sang, et les deux autres à moitié morts ou gravement blessé. Barney explosait mentalement, Conrad n'y était pas allé de main morte.

\- Mais j'ai hurlé quand il a emmené Luna... il lui caressait les joues avant de la frapper...

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Barney était plus qu'inquiet. Lee ouvrit de grands yeux, alarmé.

\- Attends il ne ferait pas ça? Je rêve il n'est pas pourri à ce point là?

\- J'espère que non" répondit Barney.

\- Pardon Barney... c'est de ma faute je le sais...

\- Non mon gars ce n'est pas de ta faute. Sortez tous d'ici je reviens avec Luna.

Road répondit tout de suite :

\- Là tu rêves, hors de question qu'on te laisse seul dans ce merdier.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Les mecs écoutez, je connais parfaitement Stonebanks, il la tuera dès qu'il en apercevra un autre que moi. Je dois y aller seul.

\- Mais il te tuera, réfléchis... " Lee s'énervait.

\- Ne crois pas ça, il a moins envie de me tuer que moi je ne veux le tuer.

Les soldats acceptèrent de le laisser partir seul et se dirigèrent vers le toit en tirant à tout-va. Ils auraient pu se faire tous les ennemis s'ils ne commençaient pas à manquer de munitions.

Barney parcourait les ruines, poignardant, mitraillant et brisant des nuques. Un cri de femme retentit au loin, il accéléra sa course. Luna devait être en très mauvais état pour ne pas pouvoir se défendre, elle qui était si combative. Mais en y réfléchissant c'était ça qui excitait Conrad, la résistance, au moins il pouvait faire plus de mal. C'était jouissif pour lui.

Il atterrit dans une pièce vide, trempée et pleine de débris mais très sombre, dans laquelle était prostrée une silhouette dans un coin. Une femme!

\- Luna" murmura t-il.

Il allait se diriger vers elle lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui une voix bien connue :

\- Salut Barney!

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur. Conrad Stonebanks, évidemment. Il s'attendait à une décharge de coups dans les côtes mais au lieu de ça il sentit une main se balader sur son corps et des lèvres dans son cou.

\- Arrête Stonebanks, on n'en est plus là.

Le salopard ne s'arrêtait pas et continuait ses caresses douteuses. Barney se retourna vivement et observa son ennemi dans les yeux. Il avait la chemise et le bas des jambes trempés et du sang sur les bras.

\- Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as fait?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un malade mental" assura Conrad.

\- Ose me le redire dans les yeux, je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place" souffla Ross.

\- Oh mais Barney je te le redis où tu veux" dit-il à son oreille avant de reculer dans un sourire trop beau pour venir de lui. Ce sourire ramena Barney des années en arrière et le laissa dans les vapes.

Entendre le son de sa voix mettait toujours Barney en pleine extase. Stonebanks en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je pense sans arrêt à cette nuit aussi.

Il recula d'un air désolé et demanda franchement :

\- Tu crois qu'on a eu tort, hein? Qu'on a fait ça par simple pulsion?

Barney l'observa et avoua :

\- Non! je crois juste que tu as eu tort de foutre le bordel parmi nous. Et pas seulement nous deux, je veux dire nous tous. Tu m'as fait du mal Conrad.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux et son regard s'embua tout en se se dirigeant involontairement vers Luna. Barney suivit son regard et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Elle n'osait pas bouger, sanglotait et se repliait sur elle même. La bouche et les yeux ouverts d'horreur, Barney se retourna vers Stonebanks, qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il tentait de retenir ses larmes mais n'y parvenait pas, donc détourna le visage. Barney se jeta sur lui et le bombarda de coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve par terre et incapable de bouger.

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE?

Une fois calmé, il l'écouta pleurer tout en retenant son poing. Conrad releva la tête et lui parla doucement :

\- Je suis désolé, Barney. Elle... elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi et j... je me suis énervé. Elle s'est foutu de moi et a continué même quand je la frappais... elle ne voulait pas la fermer. Alors...

\- ALORS TU N'AS RIEN TROUVÉ DE MIEUX À FAIRE QUE DE LA VIOLER" hurla Barney fou de rage.

\- Pardon Barney... " pleura Conrad.

\- Au point où on en est, je vais te dire une chose. J'ai fini par connaître le sujet de ton engueulade avec Steve Mitchell, sa veuve Tina m'a raconté ce que tu lui as fait.

\- Quoi, je ne lui ai rien f...

\- Oh si! tu la harcelais et tu lui en aurais fait autant si Steve n'était pas arrivé à temps. C'est de ça que vous avez parlé avant de vous engueuler... et tu l'as tué. Mais pourquoi t...

\- PARCE QUE J'ARRÊTAIS PAS DE PENSER À TOI, D'ACCORD?

Barney en fut réduit au silence, Conrad ne cessait pas de pleurer.

\- J'en ai foutrement marre de t'avoir dans la tête en permanence, je ne pense qu'à toi à chaque instant. Même quand je parle à tous ces incapables je vois ton putain de visage. Mais on vit dans un tel monde de merde que j'ai préféré en devenir une et m'éloigner de toi, plutôt que te le dire.

Barney ne comprenait plus rien. Son visage se radoucit.

\- Mais je le savais pourtant, je ressentais la même chose que toi. Alors pourquoi tu as voulu tout effacer en devenant un tel enfoiré? Oui on vit dans un monde de merde mais bon, on aurait pu garder ça secret.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Une équipe de soldats entraînés pour les missions les plus chaudes et merdiques de ce monde... et l'un d'eux est un homo. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, hein?

\- Deux de mes amis passent leur temps à se faire des sous-entendus de ce genre. Même si c'est juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, ça montre un certain niveau de tolérance.

Encore à terre, Conrad enfouit son visage dans ses bras pendant que Barney s'approchait prudemment de Luna, qui semblait calmée.

\- Luna? Je peux m'approcher sans m'en prendre une?

Celle-ci fit un petit mouvement d'approbation avant de se lever tout en lançant un regard foudroyant à Stonebanks. Barney évitait de poser la main sur elle, mais elle boitait beaucoup et avait du sang partout. Cette raclure l'avait bien amochée. Il observa Barney avec cette femme et s'enragea, il commençait à ressentir un mal de crâne à en tuer un enfant. Perdant l'esprit, il se releva d'un bond et frappa Ross par derrière, le sonnant à moitié avant de gifler Luna et de la balancer par terre.

\- Tu le veux rien que pour toi, C'EST ÇA?

Devenu complètement parano il la plaqua au sol et s'apprêta à lui faire revivre son calvaire.

\- T'EN VEUX ENCORE, HEIN? ÇA TE PLAIT? Barney est à moi, petite pouffiasse" lui cracha t-il au visage avant de la mordre au cou.

L'écrasant de son poids, il la frappa violemment au visage tout en l'écoutant pleurer et baissa de peu son pantalon avant de s'attaquer au bouton du sien. Y mettre de la difficulté pour lui, c'était comme faire croire à la jeune femme qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir vivante. Mais il avait prévu pire cette fois. La pauvre jeune femme n'avait plus la force de se défendre.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller plus loin, il la pénétrait violemment et commençait sa torture quand Barney se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol en hurlant : "NOOOON".

Le retenant par les mains, Barney n'osait même plus lever la main sur lui tellement il semblait dément. Il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un animal enragé qu'il fallait euthanasier. Tout à coup la porte vola et Lee et Gunnar entrèrent.

\- Barney, est-ce que tout va...

Lee ne finit pas sa phrase et regarda Luna, puis avec Gunnar se dirigea vers elle.

\- Luna, Luna!

À la vue de ses vêtements arrachés de partout, Gunnar hurla et fonça sur Stonebanks pour le tabasser, mais Lee le retint comme il put, prétextant qu'il valait mieux s'occuper de Luna. Il la recouvrit le plus possible alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

\- Il faut la ménager" chuchota Lee.

\- S'il ne devait pas aller à La Haye je lui couperais la tête" ragea Gunnar.

\- T'es pas le seul" approuva son ami.

Il porta la jeune femme et l'emmena jusqu'au toit, suivi de Lee. Barney observa celui qui perdait la tête au fur et à mesure des minutes. Il semblait revenir à lui dès qu'il le regardait, comme si la simple vision de Barney lui redonnait tous ses esprits.

\- Allez mon vieux lève-toi on doit y aller" ordonna Barney.

Enfin ordonner était un grand mot, il eut bien du mal. Il paraissait désormais triste. Attristé de ce que son ex allait endurer avant et après La Haye bien que l'ayant mérité, au vu de ce que la pauvre Luna avait du subir. Cette mission se soldait par une réussite totale, mais étant donné ce qui en avait résulté c'était comme subir un échec.

Conrad se releva et accepta son sort sans demander son reste, il en avait marre de cette solitude qui le torturait et le poussait dans le néant. Il assumerait, point barre. Se dirigeant vers la porte le bras tenu par Barney, celui-ci ferma un instant la porte et le força à se retourner, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il avait des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé c'était pendant que Tool lui remémorait un mauvais souvenir sur la Bosnie. Il saisit le visage de Conrad et l'embrassa doucement. Ils savourèrent l'instant tous les deux avant de reprendre la route vers le toit.

Une fois arrivés, Lee fut choqué de s'apercevoir leur prisonnier venir de lui même. Le leader leva la main, signifiant "sans commentaire".

Le trajet fut très long pour retourner au pays avant le jugement. Stonebanks ne prononça pas même un mot et suivit Drummer sans résistance. Les soldats laissèrent Luna au soin de médecins, Thorn partit avec elle à l'hôpital et les autres rentrèrent chacun chez soi. Ils était moralement affaiblis pour leur amie. Mais quelques heures plus tard un des chirurgiens téléphona à Mars pour le rassurer. Soulagé, le jeune homme appela toute la bande afin de les informer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Luna sortait des soins et retrouvait ses amis. De toute évidence elle était choquée par ce qui lui était arrivé mais elle suivait une thérapie spéciale. Elle forçait l'admiration de son entourage en la supportant très bien. Quant à Stonebanks, le procès fut avancé et sa condamnation fut très lourde, mais un drame se produisit lors de son transfert. Les voitures étaient toutes piégées et explosèrent les une à la suite des autres. Apprenant la nouvelle par Drummer trois jours plus tard, la bande en conclut tout simplement que des terroristes concurrents cherchaient à se venger, et ne sachant pas la voiture dans laquelle se trouverait le criminel, toutes furent visées. Aucun agent ne survécut mais le corps de Stonebanks ne fut pas retrouvé. Les autorités cherchaient encore.

Ayant digéré assez d'informations lourdes pour une soirée, Barney quitta le club et retourna chez lui. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Ils avaient quelques jours de repos avant de se préparer pour une nouvelle mission, moins dangereuse. Il arriva chez lui et referma doucement la porte avant d'entendre un léger bruit derrière son dos.

\- Bonsoir Barney.

À suivre...


End file.
